All Pathes Lead Home
by Halo1985
Summary: Regina's long lost children find their way home and everything changes set after Queen of hearts.
1. Chapter 1

The new blonde-haired woman flew into town just after Cora's death. She was like a force of nature; she drove a black Mercedes SLS AMG. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair in a perfect bob cut. She was dressed in a designer suit, and was carrying an expensive briefcase. She stormed into Granny's demanding information on Regina Mills and her son. Then the stranger asked about Gold, and when no one would tell her anything. She stood in the center of the diner yelling bring me your savior.

Ruby and Granny just stared at each other comply confused. They had no idea who the woman was or how she knew about Regina, Henry, Gold or even Emma. Then the woman sat down at a table and stared directly at Ruby and said, "She wolf bring me the one that broke Regina's curse. While I wait, I would like to have some apple pancakes."

That was only the first stranger to roll into town that day. The next was a tall brunette with long wavy brown hair. She rode on the back of an old Indian motorcycle. Black leather jacket, jeans and black boots, a pair of avatar sunglasses completed her look. The brunet strutted into the diner stopping at first to talk to Ruby.

"Rubes,"

"I am sorry, do I know you?"

"You can't remember, because of the curse." The stranger said sadly. At hearing anther outsider say something about Regina's curse, Ruby's whole face went pale and she just stood there staring.

"It's me Rubes; you really can't remember anything. When I was a kid you used to give me free soda cause my Mom would never let me have any and you would call me your little rebel." Ruby just shook her head in disbelief. The stranger seemed heart broken when Ruby had no idea who she was. After the awkward conversation with the waitress the brunette sat down next to the blonde, sunglasses still in place she smiled over at the blonde who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Mother won't be pleased that you are riding that ugly thing without a helmet."

"I don't think she has ever been pleased with anything I have ever done, why should I start being a good daughter now."

"Whatever, you were always her favorite; no matter what you pulled she always forgave you." The brunette grabbed a fork and took a bit of the blonde's pancakes and just smiled. The blonde pushed the plate of food away with disgust.

"Why did you even come?"

With a shrug, the brown-haired woman took another bite, and with her mouth full, "She needs us."

"10 years and you haven't changed a bit." The blonde, growled. The brunette just smiled at her with a mouth full of food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New of the strange women eating pancakes and demanding the curse breaker had the Charmings rushing to the dinner. The blonde-haired woman stood to greet the group. Smiling she held out a hand for Emma to shake. The brunette just mock saluted the Charmings with a sideways grin. Emma stood suspiciously staring at the duo.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"Well you see Ms.?"

"Swan."

"Ms. Swan I am here to discuss a few legal matters with you in regards to Henry's adoption."

"That's not what you said to Ruby."

"Oh you mean that nasty curse business. No, I have no desire to discuss that Savior. I just knew that would bring you here. I simply want to make sure you legally procured your son back from one Regina Mills." Snow, Emma, and David just stared at the woman as if she was crazy. The blonde proceeded to open her briefcase and pull out a stack of papers. "You see, I have all of Henry's adoption papers. Legally speaking you have no right to the child and I believe you took said child out of the state without his legal guardian knowing. As far as the law is concerned, you abducted Henry Mills from his mother, which is a serious crime Ms. Swan. I am willing to forgo the charges if you release the minor into the custody of his mother."

"No, we're his family and he belongs with us." David yelled and stood in front of his daughter.

"You see the law has other ideas, legally speaking Henry is Regina's son."

"It's her fault our whole family was torn apart." Snow went to stand at her husband's side.

"If you continue with this, I will have no choice but to have the Marshal arrest Ms. Swan. The brown-haired woman stood up next to the blonde moving her leather jacket enough to show the group her badge.

"A federal Marshal doesn't have any jurisdiction in Story Brooke." Emma crossed her arms and glared at the other blonde.

"She does if she is hunting a fugitive." Neither blonde was backing down when Henry came running into the dinner. Stopping dead in his tracks and turning his head to look at the brunette.

"Apple?, then he turned his head and looked at the blond. " Cora?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok for anyone who happened to have read and followed my other story ****Regina's Happy Ending****, I will be continuing that story. The next chapter will probably be up this weekend sometime. I am playing around with a few ideas and seeing what fits. I just have to get this idea out of my head before I go crazy. I have been toying with this for some time and I just needed to get it on paper. I do not think I have read anything like this before so I hope people enjoy the idea as much as I do.**

**Ok so I am going to fill in a little back-story for the next few chapters. The girls are Regina's adopted daughters. When they became teenagers, they left town unaware they would never be able to return. Regina was corresponded with the girls the whole time they were gone. Cora is the oldest at 27, and Apple is 24. Henry never actually met Cora, buts knows her from pictures Regina has hidden of her. Apple left when Henry was 5, and he remembers her. Cora and Apple grew up together and they are polar opposites, and yes, they will act like sisters. This might turn into Swan Queen at some point but it will be very slow burn. **

It had been over 3 months since Cora had heard from her Mother. Usually Regina called her every Sunday, but now she missed 12 consecutive times. Last she heard, Emma Swan had broken her curse and fallen into a portal, and her little brother had been staying with David, Snow White's Prince Charming. Her Mother had been acting strangely since the curse ended, but not strange enough to stop calling.

Cora's mind had been going wild with possible theories. She had prayed for the best but expected the worst. She attempted to call her mother and got no response. All she knew of the real Snow White was that she is a cold-hearted woman who had crushed her Mother's true love's heart. Then managed to make an entire land think she was evil. She could never image her mother doing the things the Snow had accused her of and now she could only image what terrible things the Savior was doing to her mother.

Cora had enough waiting, she had hoped that with the curse breaking she would finally be able to go home, but she needed back up, and as much as it pained her she pulled out her phone and called her little sister. "I need your help." Was all it took and Apple was on her bike and heading all the way across the country to Story Brooke to help.

Cora had spent weeks planning her attack. Regina's magical money had allowed her child to go to the best law school, and once she was out she easily got a job at a prestigious law firm. After a few years of freeing bad guys, Cora decided to become a Prosecutor. She hated seeing their smug faces as they got off, but loved putting away the ones she knew where guilty.

Regina had faxed all of Henry's adoption papers to Cora a year after she got out of Law School. Not only was she Regina's daughter but Cora was also in complete control of all Regina's money that was very much a part of the real world. Regina was afraid Gold might try to find a loophole. Cora had gone over everything with a fine tooth come and found nothing that would make the paper null and void. Even when Regina had called her the night Emma had shown up on her doorstep with Henry. Cora had assured her mother that no matter what Emma Swan said or did she had no legal rights to the boy.

Cora knew once she left she could never come home again and she missed her old life. When she was a child, she had wished to escape the small town. She would say, "My dreams are so much bigger than then Story Brook." She loved and adored Regina. Everything she did, she had done to please her mother. She got straight A's all through school. Leaving her mother was the hardest thing she had ever done. It had actually been her little sister who pushed her to leave. At 17 and 14, they both knew no one aged but them and Apple convinced her that if they stayed they would grow old and their mother would have to watch them die. They both made a pact to leave when they turned 18. After Cora left, she knew Apple would not be far behind her. She planned to find a replacement so her Mother would not be lonely.

Cora found Henry and contacted Gold, she had no idea that Emma was the Savior and the Henry was the child that would bring the Savior to end the curse. Fate has a funny way of slapping you in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina stood at the border watching her youngest daughter cross. "Please, I can't lose you too."

"Momma, I have to grow up. Nothing ever changes here. It's like Neverland and I am the only one who changes."

"Cora left and never came back, you can never come back if you leave and I can't lose you too."

"You have Henry now."

"I will never see you again, you're my baby."

"Mamma I love you too, but it is time I go." With that, Apple crossed the border, never allowed to return. Regina vowed that day she would hide her past from her son at any cost. She had no idea how to hide no one except him aging, but she knew she couldn't lose another child. It was hard enough seeing her girl leave never to return.


	3. Chapter 3

"A Federal Marshal doesn't have any jurisdiction in Story Brooke." Emma crossed her arms and glared at the other blonde.

"She does if she is hunting a fugitive." Neither blonde was backing down when Henry came running into the diner. Stopping dead in his tracks he turned to look at the brunette.

"Apple? Then he turned his head and looked at the blonde. "Cora?"

Running past the Charmings Henry jumped into Apple's arms. She wrapped him in a bear hug, picking him off the ground and kissing the top of his head. Cora stood to the side hands clutched into fists, glaring at Henry and Apple's display of affection.

"You have gotten so heavy little man."

"I missed you so much," Henry beamed.

"I missed you too. Look at you, my baby brother is getting so big." Apple brushed the hair out of henry's eyes the same way Regina would.

"Time out," Emma yelled. "How do you…, what is going on?"

"I did it Apple," Henry said with a broad smile. "I got her to believe me and she broke the curse."

"I always knew you could do it kid," Apple beamed at the small boy.

"What?" Cora yelled, her arms thrown up in the air. "I can't believe you."

"Chill, sis it had to be done. Now we can see our Mom."

"You ruined her curse for your own happiness."

"I ruined her curse? You wanted it broken as bad as I did, otherwise you would never have found Henry. Pretend all you want; you found him, not me."

"I can't believe you." Cora and Apple were inches apart yelling and Cora was pointing a finger in Apple's chest. Emma jumped in-between the sisters, pushing the girls apart.

"Ok seriously what is going on? Five minutes ago you two were here arresting a fugitive, now you're Regina's kids."

"I never had any intent to arrest anyone; I just told her I would." Apple pointed to Cora. "Otherwise my sister would have done something drastic."

"I can't believe you. You tricked me; I thought you were on my side for once." Cora yelled.

"I am always on your side, but sometimes I have to trick you into doing the right thing. Otherwise god knows what you're crazy ass will scheme." Apple yelled back, both girls stepping closer practically squashing Emma. Emma shook her head and pushed the girls apart again.

"I am telling Mom, Danny."

"I though your name was Apple." Emma interjected.

"Daniela actually, Mom just always called me her little Apple. Cora is the only one who refuses to use to nickname."

"It's stupid," Cora huffed.

"Don't say my name is stupid. You are almost 30 years old, could you maybe act you age." Apple took a step back and smirked at her sister. Everyone else in the dinner just stared at the girls arguing like children.

"Fuck you."

"Girls," Emma yelled again. "My kid is standing right here."

"He isn't your son." Both Apple and Cora said in unison and that is all it took. It was like flipping a switch. Apple sidestepped to stand beside Cora and both women were glaring at Emma. Both ready to pounce on Emma at any moment.

"You didn't want him remember." Cora turned her evil glare on to Emma. "I know; I was there."

"Yeah, where were you when Mom was raising him."

"Ok Apple and Junior, just chill out." Emma said putting her hands up in surrender.

"What did you call me?" Cora's nostrils flared.

"Junior, I like it, it suits you." Apple laughed.

"It's not funny?" Cora growled at her little sister. Emma was just happy that if she left the two alone long enough they would destroy each other instead of setting their collective sights on her. Emma figured if the girls could just stop fighting for a few seconds they would actually be a force to reckon with. Emma decided to step back and let the girls work out their own sibling rivalry.

Emma whispered something into Henry's ear. He looked up at her and shrugged "Mom banded me from talking about it. She would always cry, it was the only time I ever seen her cry." Emma just nodded. Emma looked back at the girls, they had shifted from talking to screaming, and then they were in a ball on the floor throwing punches at each other. David pulled Apple off Cora and Mary Margret helped Cora up.

The door to Granny's flew open and standing in the doorway was Regina, staring at the disheveled messes that were her daughters. Cora was the first to notice and raced to her mother with open arms. Apple pulled free from David's grasp and ran right after her sister, both girls hugging Regina tightly.

"If you ever put your hand on my daughters again it will be the last time." Regina said looking up from her daughters' embrace, eyes boring a hole into the Charmings.

"Regina, they were on the floor beating the crap out of each other." Emma said, standing up for her parents. Regina did not respond; her eyes fixed on the two women in front of her, the Charming family long forgotten.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom we were so worried, you hadn't called me in months."

"I am sorry Cora, I have been distracted lately."

"Yeah with trying to kill my whole family with your Mother," Emma whispered under her breath but it was just loud enough for Apple to hear. Her head shot up from Regina's shoulder.

"What did you just say?" Apple turned away from her sister and Mother. Walking up to Emma, Charming and Snow stood protectively next to their daughter.

"The truth," Emma crossed her arms and held her ground. "The Evil Queen over there tried to kill my family."

"Liar," Apple hissed.

"Ask her, hell before you two showed up she had every intention of killing my Mom." Emma took a step closer. Apple shook her head. Her check were flushed red, and she was balled her hands into fist. This time it was Henry who stepped in-between his sister and Emma. Henry looked at Apple with pleading eyes. She nodded down at him, smiled, patted his head, and turned to walk away.

"You are lucky; I really love that kid," Apple said with her back turned to Emma. "Come on Cora let's take Mom home."


End file.
